


Chasing You

by animefreak120



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefreak120/pseuds/animefreak120
Summary: Duke and Tristan get into a fight that ends with them banging.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I wrote for one of my writing classes. I didn't really want to use Serenity as a plot device in this, but it happened anyway. If I ever rewrite it, I'll be sure to change that.

The door to the small-town hotel slammed opened. The room came in two hues: barf green and mustard yellow. The bed spreads were white with faded yellow stripes. The walls were an off-white and Tristian couldn’t tell if they were grey or if they were dirty. The carpet was green, but soft. It was the type of carpet that built up static electricity if you walked around in it with socks on. Duke did just that. He then put his hand on Tristian and laughed as his friend jumped.

“Do you have to be such a dick?” Tristian asked.

“Yes,” Duke replied. Duke was a thin guy, with small shoulders. He had long black hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. Bangs framed his pale face. His eyes were green and as lively as the forest itself.

“How’d I get stuck rooming with you?” Tristian left his suitcase by the door and flopped down on the bed.

“You know our friends did this on purpose. They want us to work out our differences.” Duke took a cigarette out.

Tristian stomped over to him and yanked the smoke away. “There’s no smoking the hotel room. There’s a perfectly good porch to do that on.” He opened the door and tossed the cigarette out.

The smoker scowled and stepped outside.

The brown-haired man found his eyes drifting downwards to watch the sway of his friend’s hips. He covered his face in a pillow, hoping his cheeks wouldn’t be red by the time Duke came back. He ran his hand through his short, brown hair. Man, how do I keep falling for these assholes?

“You’re such a control freak.”

“No one can make you do anything.”

“Nope. I’m a free spirit.”

“More like selfish spirit.” He sat up.

Duke turned, his eyes filled with intense anger.

There was a fire behind those eyes and Tristian moved the pillow to his lap. “You do whatever you want. You always have.” He kept his voice low.

“You’re still mad about Serenity.”

“You broke her heart!”

“You’re just jealous because I made a move before you did.”

“I never wanted her.” Tristian leapt up and the thump of the pillow hitting the ground was deafening. He moved for the door, but Duke grabbed his wrist. He pushed Tristian against the wall. The brown-haired man was taller than his friend by a foot, but despite this Duke had him pinned him with his hip.

“What’s that mean?”

Those intense green eyes were fixed on him. His face was red as melted metal. He felt the heat of the shop owner’s body radiating through his clothing. How warm would his friend be without those clothes? He was close enough for Tristian to smell his body wash, vanilla with a hint of spice. “Let me go.” His voice broke. Shit.

The next moment Duke’s tongue was in Tristian’s mouth. Fabric was pulled over the taller man’s head as the pair moved to the bed. Duke threw his shirt on the floor and their pants and boxers followed. Duke ran his thumbs in little circle around his friend’s hips. His hands moved downward until they reached his dick.

Duke ran his hand along the shaft and he felt Tristian get hard. Duke ran his thumb along the tip and Taylor arched into the touch. He felt heat around his dick as Duke put his mouth around it. His tongue moved around Tristian’s head in rhythmic strokes. Tristian grabbed onto the cover and twisted them in his hands. He gave a whine when Duke pulled away.

The black-haired man walked over to his backpack and took out a tube of lube.

Tristian laughed. “I’m not surprised that you have that.”

Duke climbed back onto his friend as he coated himself in the liquid.

Tristian shivered as Duke put two fingers inside him. “It’s always cold.”

“I could get some self-warming lube for next time.”

He felt heat travel to his face. Next time.

Duke gripped his friend’s hips and hoisted him onto his lap. “Is this your first time?”

“No.”

“A shame. I really wanted to deflower you.” Duke smirked. He pushed his way inside Tristian.

Tristian moaned as Duke moved inside him. He wrapped his arms around Duke’s neck and tilted his head back and yelled Duke’s name to the ceiling. Tristian cums and Duke is right behind him. The two collapse into a sticky mess onto the bed.

“Tell me, am I the best lay that you’ve ever had?” Duke asked.

“I’ve had better.”

“How dare you. I laid my soul bare.” Duke’s voice holds mock offense. 

“I hope you have some wet wipes in your bag. We’re a mess.”

“Naturally.” Duke interlocked his fingers in Taylor’s.

“I hope this wasn’t just a one night stand.”

“Never.” Duke kissed his friend’s hand.

“Good.”


End file.
